Forget Us Not
by KatMyst
Summary: Tifa reflects on a hellish nightmare briefly. But now that she looks at it maybe a few zombie brains splattered on her clothes was worth it...


Tifa was a fighter, a challenger to many things; summons, bad guys, heartless, nobodies, etc. She was not, however, a destroyer of zombies.

She remembered when she first woke up in that strange place. Against her better judgment, she walked around and asked for assistance. Fortunately, she had managed to find a person after roaming the seemingly deserted town. Unfortunately, that person happened to be a Majini. And it had two dogs. She would have been screwed over, would have been one of them if...

_She could hear shotgun shells hit the wood floor and the two dogs had slid on the floor, unmoving. _

_Bang, bang, bang._

_The majini that had been hell bent on shoving the parasite into her throat dropped on top of her, lifeless and still. She scrambled upright, shoving the body off with horror. Her wide wine eyes drifted up only to see a magnum and shotgun pointed at her. _

_The hands holding the magnum belonged to a dirty blonde haired man, eyes a dark blue. He was taller than her, but not by too much. He wore a black shirt that clung to him, and some grey cargo pants. A belt holding ammunition. grenades, and other such things was wrapped firmly around his waist. His eyes seemed to be searching her figure, for what she wasn't sure._

_The other man was bulkier in comparison to his companion. He wore a swamp green shirt that had black on the shoulders and side. His pant's were black and his brown hair was short and messy. She could tell the man was ready to pull the trigger at any moment's notice._

_After a moment, the shorter of the two lowered his gun and breathed a sigh of relief. "She's not one of them."_

_The other gave him a questioning look. "You sure?"_

_"Positive. That thing wouldn't have been trying to shove a parasite down her throat if she was."_

_The taller of the two was about to retort when an axe flew threw the window, skinning his arm. They could hear the angry chatter of the horde rushing forth. The man let out a stream of curses._

_"Looks like formalities and questions will have to wait."_

Ah, she remembered it well. She puked after that small horde was dispatched. She had seen bodies before, just none so twisted. And mauled. Tifa knew they didn't quite believe her story, but she hoped to tell them the truth one day.

"Oh shit! You're flight leaves in 20 minutes. Come on!" That had snapped her out of her musing and she hurried after them. By the time they had made it to her gate, the final passengers were boarding. Tifa turned to look at the four before her. She was glad that they had to chose to stick with her through her first hellish nightmare. Over the course of one infection, she had come to find Jill as sister, Chris as the brother-in-law sorta, Sheva as a close friend, and Leon as one person who wouldn't judge you. But then again, none of them judged her.

She turned to Jill and Chris, embracing them both as they hugged her back. "Good luck out there Tifa. Stay safe." She let go and turned to Sheva who had clutched her as if she would disappear. "Remember we're here if you need us."

Tifa at last turned to Leon. and held out her hand. She knew he was a man of formalities. Especially with his line of work. He tried to keep his work separate from his life as much as possible. Leon chuckled before pulling her forward and into him. She had returned his hug, slowly. "You're one of us now. Don't forget that. And don't ever forget us." He had pushed her away gently, towards the loading door, smiling. He had made sure to shove that small case into her before she was ushered onto the plane.

Even as she sat there thinking, staring at the window, she couldn't help but look down at the case in her lap. She had opened it already and knew exactly what it was. She lifted the latches and opened it up just enough to peek at what was inside. She closed the case softly and stared back out the window, smile slowly spreading.

Oh no, she wouldn't forget them. Not anytime soon.


End file.
